Royal Plumbers
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi graduate from 'Plumbers University' and the rest read! REAAAAALYYY bad ending because of school sorry about that...
1. Getting The Job

Chapter 1: Getting The Job

It was a very lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a very special day for Mario and Luigi. The day that they graduate from 'Mushroom Plumbers University'. They were so happy because they could finally do their favorite thing to win money.

"I now declare you……GRADUATED!!!" a man said.

Everyone stated to jump and scream of happiness. Of course, that Mario and Luigi are included. Then, every graduated 'student' went to a place where they would have a celebration party with a special 'guest'.

"Hey, bro, check this out!" Luigi said handing a magazine to Mario.

Mario read something. "Cool! They need plumbers here!" he said. Then, Wario and Waluigi went to the table where Mario and Luigi were sitting. Mario and Wario were best friends and so do Luigi and Waluigi.

"Hey! I love that magazine called 'To be a Plumber'" Wario said. "Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure-a buddy!" Mario said and handed the magazine to Wario. Wario read the article that Luigi handed to Mario. "Hey! They need plumbers here!" Wario said.

"Hey! Haha, I said that too!" Mario said.

"I have a brilliant idea! I should get a medal for this!" Wario said.

"That when we go out of here, we can go to the movies?" Waluigi asked

"Hey, that's a good idea too! But, no, that's not it" Wario said

"That tomorrow we can go eat to 'Pasta-a-lot'?"

"N…oooo" Wario said

"That we can get the jobs there together?

"Nooo……you're supposed to say 'what'. Let's try that again. I have an idea!' Wario said

"What?" Luigi asked.

"That we can get the job there together, the four of us!" Wario said.

""Hey! That's what I said!" Luigi said.

"Whatever!" Wario replied

"Okay, let's do it. Tomorrow we go and get that job!!!" Mario said.

Then they started talking and suddenly, someone talked in the microphone.

"ARE YOU HAVIN' FUUUNNNNNNN???????" someone said.

"Yeah" most of the 'students' said.

The rest of the night went on the party and then, all of the people went to their houses. Then, the morning came. Wario and Waluigi were eating breakfast in Mario's house. Then they headed to the place where they wanted plumbers. Mario, Wario, Luigi and Waluigi were already there.

They took an entrevist and they were all hired. "Well, your first job if tomorrow. At the castle" said the boss to Mario and Luigi.

"Yahoo!" Mario said and to celebrate getting the jobs, they went to 'Pasta-a-lot'.

To be continued…

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Meet The Love

School haves me sooooooo tired and with no time to write, but I finally could make this chapter, hope you like it! R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I hate doing disclaimers but whatever! I don't own the characters of this story. They belong to Nintendo. And also the Mushroom Kingdom! (DUH!)

CLAIMER: I DO own the 2 Ocs that are gonna come in next chapters, they are Peach's cousins, like Daisy. (Duh, again!)

Chapter 2: Meet The Love

Well, the next day, Luigi and Mario went to the 'Plumbers Inc.' (where they got the jobs.) and went to their boss so he could give them the stuff to plumb and go to the castle. After that, they…went to the castle (DDUUUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!)

Mario and Luigi stood in the super big door and ranged a doorbell. They were greeted by Toadsworth. "Hello! What do you want sir?" he said to Mario.

"We're the plumbers" Mario said

"Great! I was expecting you!" he said and let Mario and Luigi in. "Here, let me show you the way" Toadsworth said walking to the kitchen. On the way there, Mario looked at a window to see a super beautiful view. And he looked to the floor to see Princess Peach and Princess Daisy playing tennis.

"Ehem…" Luigi said to him. "Sorry Luigi" Mario replied and started walking again.

They went to the kitchen to fix the thing that was broken.

-At the castle's tennis court-

Peach distracted herself from the game looking at that man who was staring at her. "Hey cousin! Are you gonna look at that window all day or are you gonna play some tennis!?" Daisy said to her.

"Sorry Daisy, I was just looking at that man that was staring at me" she replied

"They always do!" Daisy said in a kind-of-a-joke tone. "Come on! Let's continue playing!"

"Alright! But I'm gonna beat you!" Peach said.

"That's what you think!" Daisy replied and they started playing again.

-Back with the Mario Bros.-

"Here's the problem!" Mario said. "But I can't reach it. Bro, you do it." He said.

After a little more time, they had already fixed the thing that was broken.

"Thank you so ever much! That broke many years ago!" Toadsworth said

The Mario Bros stared at him. "I was just kidding!" Toadsworth said.

"Well, to tell the truth, I have hired almost 11 plumbers to fix that and they couldn't do it. So, to celebrate, how about we invite you to dinner tonight? 7:00pm" he said

"We would love to!!!" The Mario Bros said at the same time. "Can we bring two friends?" Luigi asked.

"Of course! Well, should I guide you to the door?" Toadsworth asked

"No thanks, were good!" Mario said.

They were walking in the castle when Mario saw the same window with the view to the tennis court. So he decided to look again to see if he sawed that beautiful girl that he sawed a couple of minutes ago.

As a matter of fact, Peach and Daisy were walking to a table near the tennis court to drink water. "Told you I would win!" Peach said to Daisy.

"Well, that was just luck. How about a rematch?" Daisy said

"Maybe another day. I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a bubble bath with VERY VERY cold water" she replied. Then she looked to the window and sawed Mario.

"Hey Daisy, there's that man who was staring at me 15 minutes ago" Peach whispered to Daisy's ear.

"Oh, that man! I know his brother!" Daisy said.

"YOU DO!" Peach said

"Yes. His brother's name is Luigi. Luigi was my boyfriend in middle school before I discovered that I was your cousin, AKA, Princess" she said. "HEY MARIO!!!"

Mario stared at Daisy. "I know her from somewhere!" he thought. After thinking a couple of second, he reactioned. "HEY BROOOO!!!! YOU JUST GOT TO SEE THIS!!!" he screamed to Luigi.

"What the……" Luigi couldn't finish talking when he sawed Daisy. "Daisy!!!" he screamed.

"Luigi!!!" she replied, grabbed Peach and started running to where the Mario Bros were.

When Daisy got to where the Mario Bros where, she was exploding of emotion "Luigi, it's so good to see you!" she said and hugged him. "It's good to see you too!" Luigi replied very happy returning the hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mario!" Daisy said and hugged him too.

"Yeah it is!" he replied.

"Well, this is my cousin, Princess Peach!" Daisy said

"Hi" Peach said

"Hi Princess" Luigi said.

"Ahamahamaha……..Ahamaha……..AHAMAHAMAHAAAAAAA!!!!" That was all Mario could said.

"O…….kay" Peach replied confused.

"Well, I'm sorry Daisy, but I gotta go. See ya!" Luigi said and exited.

"WAIT!" Daisy said running to where he was. "Come here tonight" she said.

"We are. Toadsthworhththt or…whatever his name is…invited us to dinner tonight to celebrate that we fixed the thing that was broken in the kitchen" he said

"Well, see ya there!" Daisy replied and leaved with Peach

After that, the Mario Bros. Went to their houses to do some stuff before getting ready, because, it was 4:00pm.

Author's note: The two friends the Mario Bros are gonna bring are, of course, Wario and Waluigi. I made that little detail so I could bring my OC's for the next chapter. Their names are: Rose and Peach Hay. (When I'm gonna talk about, like: "whatever looser" Peach H. said, I'm gonna talk about Peach Hay, not about Peach!)


	3. Meeting the cousins

At last I can review!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the……er…you get the idea!

CLAIMER: I DO own the two new characters that are gonna appear here (Peach Hay and Rose)!

Note: I'm C11, I appear in a not-so-part of the fic

Chapter 3: Meeting the cousins

The plumbers were getting ready to go to the castle. "Wow, I can't believe all the great stuff that happened this day! We got our first job, I met up with Daisy, and you got a chance to meet your secret crush……" Luigi said but was interrupted by Mario

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! HOLD UP THERE PAL!" He said, "I do NOT had or have a 'secret crush' on Princess Peach." He said

"Oh yeah? Then why did you said 'AHAMAHAMAHAMAHAMA……HAMAHAMAHAMA!!!!!!' when she talked to you!?" Luigi asked

"Nothing! I just think she's pretty. Besides, she would never look at me" Luigi stared at him.

"Okay, maybe she would look at me…" Luigi stared at him again

"OKAY! MAYBE SHE WOULD HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!!!!!! But I just know her. And if she had a crush on me sometime, that Toadssworssttthhsssh would NEVER accept me!" he said

"That's true" Luigi replied. "Well, we better keep getting ready" Luigi said and walked to his room.

-At Peach's castle-

"…I don't know Daisy……He seems nice but……he nearly talked to me. In fact, HE DIDN'T!!!" Peach said.

"Okay…so maybe he didn't said anything, but I know boys! They act a little weird when they 'like' or like someone. And Mario was acting like he did!" Daisy replied.

"Okay……but I nearly know him!"

"You just need some time to really know him" Daisy said. "………..Hmmmmmmm"

Peach looked at Daisy. "Okay, what's your plan?" she said

"What do you mean!?" Daisy replied.

"Come on Daisy! I know you! You're putting your 'thinking face'" Peach said.

"Okay, so maybe I have a plan"

"Do tell!"

"Well, if we 'accidentally' break some things on the kitchen or bathroom when nobody's looking…we can get them to come here and…"

"…and then we can spend some time with them" Peach finished.

"Noo…let me finish……and then we could…HEY!" Daisy complained.

"Haha, sorry" Peach said and with that they continued to getting dressed.

-7:00pm. At the castle-

The two princesses were waiting the two plumbers to get to dinner. They suddenly saw two men walking towards the castle. The guards intervened.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bombario (one of the guards) said.

"We are Mario and Luigi" Luigi said. Mario hited him.

"OW! What was that for!?" Luigi complained.

"You'll see" Mario replied.

"And who do you think YOU are???" Bombarto (guard #2) said. Mario stared at Luigi.

"They have permission, Bombarto, thanks!" Toadsworth said

"Thanks Toasssssdhhwoortssssshhhsss" Luigi said trying to pronounce his name.

Toadsworth sighted. "It's Toadsworth" he said

"Okay" the two plumbers said.

"Anyway, lets go inside!" Toadsworth said.

Well, they went inside with they loyal friends, Wario and Waluigi. Mario whispered to Wario. "Remember, DON'T DO ANITHYNG STUPID! And tell that to your brother!"

They got to a really big room with the two princesses sited on a chair of the long table.

"Take a seat" Toadsworth said

"Thank-a you" Mario said. They sited.

"Where are your cousins!?" Toadsworth whispered to Peach and Daisy.

"They're not here!! I thought they were with you!" Peach replied. Then they hurd a sound. "Ah, that should be them! Excuse me for a minute" he said and left.

There was a long silence. Everybody, except Wario and Waluigi, blushed. "I think here comes the love part" Waluigi whispered to Wario.

Luigi was taking air to talk. "Dai…" but he couldn't finish. Toadsworth had came in again with two princesses.

"Cousins!" Peach shouted and she got up from the chair to welcome their cousins. Daisy did the same. Wario and Waluigi looked back to see two beauties. They were mouth-opened.

"Welcome to the kingdom again!" Peach said and did a special handshake with her twin-like-cousin, Peach Hay. Daisy welcomed the other cousin, Rose.

-An alarm starts to ruin the moment and big words appear that say: "Interruption time!"-

C11: Hi! This is the interruption time! It's the part of the show…er…fic where I, colette11, interrupt to tell important things, or just to interrupt!

-A voice of a women said really fast: "We are not responsible for angry readers, and we not accept flames!"-

C11: And this time I interrupted this fic to tell you something important! Here are how Peach Hay and Rose look like: Rose looks a LOT like Daisy. She has brown hair; her dress is light purple and the things that the dress haves are dark purple. Peach Hay is a cousin-sister-like of Peach and of course she looks like Peach. She has blond hair, and her dress is light green and the things that the dress haves are dark green. And their personalities are: Peach Hay thinks she's the prettiest, talented woman in the world and Rose is the opposite of that, she just wants to be like a normal girl.

-The voice of the woman sounded again faster: "We aren't sure is their personalities are correct so when we are sure, we'll interrupt! We also love to interrupt the show when you least expect it!"-

C11: And now, back to the fic! –The big words disappeared and the screen of the fic returned-

"Oh, cousins, these are our guests: Mario –points to Mario-, Luigi –points to Luigi-, er…errrr…" Daisy said.

Wario jumped out of the chair and walked towards Peach Hay. "My name is Wario, and with all respect, I have to say that you are a beautiful princess" he said kissing her hand.

Peach hay blushed but then said "Well, DUH! That's why I am a princess!" and walked past him. Wario lost his illusions of her loving him. "Don't pay her attention, she likes you!" Peach said in his ear. "And I am Waluigi" Waluigi said.

They all sited and started to eat.

Review or don't eat!


	4. One couple united, three couples left

C11: Here comes the romantic chapter!!! And maybe unexpectly I'll interrupt! Remember I told you that I like to interrupt when you least expect it! But if I like the scene, I'll leave them alone, haha!

Note: There is gonna be scenes that looks like (and were inspired by) scenes from the hit movie "The Parent Trap" (1998 Version) in the next chapters and this one.

Chapter 4: One couple united, three couples left

They finished eating. Mario and Luigi were about to say something when Daisy and Peach got up. Peach walked to Mario and told him something on the ear: "I'll see you in the backyard garden in five minutes" she said and left. Mario kind of blushed. Daisy did the same with Luigi, but she said: "I'll see you in the tennis court in five minutes"

-Five minutes later-

"Um…I…um…have to take care of something" Mario said and left.

"Uh…me too! I'll be right back" Luigi said and left too.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Toadsworth tough. He invited Peach Hay, Rose, Wario and Waluigi to the living room to see a movie.

-At the backyard garden-

Mario got there and saw Peach sited near a very pretty fountain. Mario was a little nervous. "Er… Why do you wanted…me to…to………" he couldn't finish. "Don't get out of control Mario!!!" he said to himself. "…To come here?"

"Oh…yeah that. I just wanted to be alone with you" Peach said.

Mario blushed and sited besides Peach. "So…Mario…you…have a girlfriend?" she said.

Mario blushed and Peach almost slapped herself for saying that. "Stupid Peach! Why did you have to ask that!" she tough.

"Um……no?" he said.

Mario and Peach looked right in their eyes and she smiled. Mario kind of blushed again but he had now more confidence in himself and her.

-At the tennis court-

Luigi got there to find Daisy sitting at the table near there. Luigi sited with her. "So…you wanted to see me?" he said.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk with you. So…what was of you when I was gone?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, we were young…so I was very happy for you but I knew I was gonna miss you Dai. Or does everyone call you Daisy now?"

Daisy felt like she was in paradise. "Oh no, Dai is fine. Rose calls me like that sometimes" They looked in the eyes. "I'm so sorry of the time I hited you with that…um…what was it?"

"It was…a hairdryer" Luigi said. "Why do we even got separated?"

"Oh Lui, we were so young and…I got mad at you and broke up with you. And you didn't came back for me" Daisy said. Luigi was thinking.

-Back at the garden-

"So…um…do you…wanna go out sometime?" Mario said

"Oh, I don't know, that's…nearly impossible" Peach said.

"Oh"

"But maybe we can. Do you have an e-mail?" she asked

"Yes…why?"

"Give it to me and I'll tell you by email when I can go" she said.

"Oh, ok." he said and took out a little notepad he had in his pocket with a little pencil and wrote his email there and gave it to her. "Your turn"

"Ok." She looked at him again. "So…I guess I'll…see you around" she said, gave him a little peek on the cheek and then lefted to her room. Mario stayed sited there thinking.

-At the tennis court-

Luigi was still thinking; remembering how Daisy and him broke up a week before she left.

_//Flashback//_

Luigi and Daisy were 14 and were at middle school, where they also lived. (You know, It's one of those schools where you can live on!) Daisy and Luigi had met up two years ago when Luigi entered the school at the middle of the semester and the only room available was Daisy's. After one of those two years, they had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

"_How could you do that to me!" Daisy shouted_

"_I didn't do anything! Do I have to repeat myself!?"_

"_No you don't! I'm not hearing impaired! But how could you!!!" –she throws a hairdryer at him-_

"_Hey! That hurts!"_

"_Well maybe I wanted to hurt you!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Ugh! I hate you Luigi! This relationship is over!!!" Daisy said and raned out of the room._

_Luigi stayed in the room hurted. The next day Daisy and Luigi decided to just be friends, best friends. A week later, she discovered that she was cousin of the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and moved there._

_//End of Flashback//_

"Lui? Are you okay?" Daisy said.

"Oh, sorry. I was having a flashback"

"Luigi…I have a confession. After I broke up with you, and moved here, I realized how much I loved you, and I wanted to go back, but I couldn't"

"Daisy, after you lefted, I was much more hurt than when you broke up with me" he said slowly standing up of his chair. Daisy did the same and walked slowly towards him. "What's that you're holding?"

"This is the neackles you gave me when you asked me to be your girlfriend. I loved you so much, I could never trash it" she said and headed to him until she hugged him.

"Do you still love me?" Luigi said looking at her in the eyes. She nodded. Luigi kissed her.

"Oh my, I got serious problems" said Toadsworth looking at the scene from the balcony.

Well, Peach Hay and Rose didn't came here but in next chapters is all about them! (somehow haha!)


	5. One couple united,three couples left pt2

C11: This chapter will be SOOOOO short because it's the second part of the last chapter.

Chapter 5: One couple united, three couples left (part 2)

When Luigi and Daisy finished their kiss, Toadsworth dissimulated like he hasn't saw that scene and headed towards Daisy.

"Princess Daisy, your cousins, Peach Hay and Rose, are expecting you in the living room" he said.

"Oh, well, tell them I'll be right there" she replied.

"Darn it!" Toadsworth though. "Okay" he said and headed to the balcony again to see what they were gonna do.

"Luigi, do you think he……saw us?" Daisy asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't" he replied. "Daisy"

"Yes?"

"Do you……wanna…be my girlfriend again?"

Daisy shoked. "I know we just met up again but…" Luigi said, but was imterrupted by Daisy.

"Yes, Yes I do" she said.


	6. Beginning the plan

Chapter 6: Beginning the plan

After that, the Mario bros said goodbye and headed to their house. When everyone was sleeping, Daisy and Peach were at Daisy's room.

"……and he asked me to be his girlfriend again! And I TOTALLY said yes!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Peach said after hearing Daisy drag about what just happened.

"Now it's your turn to have a boyfriend!"

"WHAT!?"

"Tomorrow, we do this……" Daisy said and explained her plan to Peach.

The next day, Peach and Daisy woke up earlier that usual to start their plan.

"Okay, let's do this" Daisy said handing Peach a hammer.

"Ok" she replied. "She started to hit the pipe on the kitchen. It was the same one that was broken the other day. After a few minutes, they broke it.

"Now, to my room!" Peach said and her and Daisy raned to her room.

"Now, we have to email Mario" Peach said. After a few more minutes, she had wrote this:

'_Dear Mario:_

Tonight, I can go out with you. I think after 7:00pm. If you read this, talk to me on IM. I'll be online all day waiting for a reply. If you don't get online today, but you're reading this, call me!

_Peach_

_PS. My phone number is (C11: I'm not gonna write anything just in case)'_

Two hours later, Mario got read the email. "Mama mia!" he said. He almost fainted. Then, he got online on messenger and saw the princess online.

-This part is gonna be written like Ims-

_Mario says:_

_Hey Princess!_

_Peach says:_

_At last you get online, hehe_

_Mario says:_

_I got your email_

_Peach says:_

_Well, what do you say?_

_Mario says:_

_I'd love to!_

_Peach says:_

_Oh, Daisy asks if Luigi is around_

_Mario says:_

_Yes he is, why?_

_Peach says:_

_Just wait…in a couple of minutes, you will receive a phone call from Toadsworth that he needs you to come here, so when you do, Daisy and I will explain it tough._

_Mario says:_

_Wait, someone's calling_

_Peach says:_

_Ok, I'll wait._

Mario got the phone. "Hello?"

It was Toadsworth. "Mario? I need you to come here to fix a pipe……again"

"Okay"

Mario hunged up and returned to the computer

Mario says:

_It was him_

_Peach says:_

_Well, I'll see you here!_

_Mario says:_

_Okay_

_Mario has logged off_

_Princess Peach has logged off_

Peach headed to Daisy's room. "All is according to the plan"

"Great!" she says.

At the Mario Bros, they were looking for a taxi to take them to the castle. "Wow! A girl asking a guy out, cool!" Mario said.

"Bro, were in the 21st century, in this century the girls do that"

-At Peach's castle-

Rose was in her room, witch was light and dark purple with lost of flower patterns on the walls. She was having a videocall with his boyfriend on her laptop. "UGH! You are impossible!" she yelled to the microphone and exited the videochat. Then, out of nowhere, Waluigi appears.

"Hey Princess Rose!"

"AAAAAhhhhhhhh!!! Oh, it's you…um…what was your name again?"

"Waluigi, witch, by the way, it's spelled 'waruiji' in Chinese and if you put it backwards, it says 'iriwaju', witch means coward in english" Waluigi said. (this is true!)

"O…kay"

Then, Wario popped out the window. "Oops, sorry, wrong window!" he said and got out.

"What is he doing?" Rose asked sweetly

"He's loking for Princess Peach Hay" Waluigi said stairing at her.

Rose blushed gently. "What!?" she said

"…Has anyone told you you are beautiful?" he said.

Rose giggled. "Is that your way to ask a girl out?"

"YES! I mean…kind of?"

"Ok, I'll go out with you"

"I'll…I'll call you, what's your number?"

"Its…"(she gave him her phone number)

"Okay…um…bye…?" Waluigi said walking towards the window. He stared at her one more time.

Rose kind of blushed and Waluigi leaved.

-At Peach Hay's room-

Peach Hay was brushing her hair wearing a green robe, since she was taking a bath a couple of minutes ago. Then Wario got in by the window.

"WHAT THE……What are YOU doing here?!!!" she yelled him.

"I came here to see you, my love!" Wario replied.

"Well go see me in your dreams!"

"I do see you in my dreams! Since yesterday night!" he replied.

"Awww! That's kind of sweet" she said. "I MEAN…go sleep again because you'll only see me in your dreams!!!" she yelled.

"I'll go away, but I'll be back for you my love!" he said and got out.

"What a sweet, crazy man!" Peach Hay said and continued brushing her hair.


	7. Let's Play!

Note: In the last chapter, Waluigi said "Waluigi, witch, by the way, it's spelled 'waruiji' in Chinese and if you put it backwards, it says 'iriwaju', witch means coward in English" I spelled it wrong! Backwards it's spelled 'ijiwaru'

I only own Peach Hay, Rose and Pasta-a-lot (a restaurant, also mentioned in my other fic)

Chapter 7: Let's Play!

The Mario Bros. arrived at the castle. They were not-so-nice greeted, one again, by Bombario and Bombarto.

"What are you nuckeheads doing here again?" Bombario said

"Were here to fix something……again" Luigi replied.

"Yes they are" Toadsworth said "Let them pass"

"Okay, but I got my eyes on you!" Bombario said to Luigi

"Yeah bro! And I got my eyes on the other one!" Bombarto said, referring to Mario.

"You better keep your eyes on the gate!!!" Toadsworth said and left with the two plumbers.

Peach was in a little balcony from her room. She closed the door and went to Daisy's room. "They're here!" she yelled.

"Shhhhhh!!!"

"Oh right!" Peach said. "They're here!!!" she said again wishpering.

Mario and Luigi were guided to the kitchen. "Here it is" Toadsworth said.

"Again! Aww man!!!" Luigi tough.

"Hey, old bean" Toadsworth said to Luigi. "I need to talk to you when you finish there" Luigi pointed to himself and Toadsworth nodded, and then left. A couple of minutes ago Luigi told Mario he had to go to the bathroom, but he was lying. He was gonna look for Daisy.

He was walking trough the hallway when he say Peach Hay and Rose walking and talking. "Hey there girls! Have you seen your cousin?"

"Peach or Daisy?" Rose said gently.

"Daisy"

"She's at the game room" Peach Hay said.

"Wow! They have a game room!!!" Luigi said to himself. "Where is it?"

"It's there" Rose said pointing to a door. "And by the way, your strange friend Waluigi came here a couple of hours ago to ask me out, you know?" Rose wishpered to Luigi in his ear.

"That's his type of love alright!" he replied and headed to the game room.

Toadsworth was hiding on the game room too, exactly expecting that moment. Luigi entered the game room. "Lui!" Daisy yelled and runed to where he was and they kissed.

"Could you explain what's going on?" Luigi asked.

…At that moment Mario finished plumbing the pipe and when he got up was greeted by Peach.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi, um…could…you explained why you did this?" he said.

"I'll explain it right now, but let's go to the game room!" she said and they lefted to the game room. Daisy and her explained their plan. "So…Peach likes Mario?" Luigi asked Daisy in her ear. "It appears to be" she replied.

"…So, Mario, I bet I can beat you in 'Dance Dance Revolution'!" Peach said.

"Well, I happen to have a high score in the game room of Pasta-a-lot" Mario said. "Besides, I don't wanna beat up a girl"

"Oh you're on!" Peach said. They started playing 'Dance Dance Revolution'.

"So…Peach likes the other guy too! I have GOT to 'break them up'" Toadsworth said a little loud.

"Did you say something cutie?" Luigi said to Daisy

"Nope" she said.

"Yeah!!! I beated you!" Peach said once she won the game. "Okay, you're good!" Mario replied.

"Now it's our turn!" Daisy said to Luigi.

"Bring it!" he replied and Daisy and Luigi started playing 'Dance Dance Revolution' and Peach and Mario started playing Air Hockey.

That's all for now. Review or Peach will beat you up at 'Dance Dance Revolution'!


	8. A weird afternoon

Peach: Hi readers! Remember to review please!

Chapter 8: A weird afternoon

"I hate them!" Toadsworth said to himself.

"Mario, shouldn't we be finishing plumbing that?" Luigi said to Mario.

"Oh, I already finish" he replied.

"…oh"

"Mario, come with me, I want to show you something" Peach said and she left with Mario.

"I really hate 'em" Toadsworth said again.

"So…um……you really did that to see us?" Luigi asked Daisy.

Daisy nodded. "Well, where do ya wanna go?" Luigi asked.

"I'd like to go to eat. It has been sooooooo loooong since I eated out the castle"

"You don't get to go out too much, huh?" Luigi said.

"Well, the last 2 times were: the day before we broke up…"

"WOW!"

"…and Peach and I have a very loyal servant and friend, named Toadette. …So we ordered pizza and she got it. She had to go to our room from a window to get there, but we did eated the pizza." She said.

"Haha!" Luigi laughed almost falling.

"So that's why it smelled like pizza that day!" Toadsworth thought.

"Well, where do you wanna eat?" Luigi asked.

"Well…have you ever eated in Pasta-a-lot?"

"Yeah! That's my favorite restaurant!"

"Mine too!!! I love the pizzas from there! Tough it's supposed to be all pasta" Daisy said.

"Well, your wish is my command" Luigi said and kissed Daisy's hand. "We'll go to Pasta-a-lot"

"Ok. Take my phone number" she said and gave him her phone number. "Wanna go play tennis? If you still play"

"Oh yes I do!" Luigi said and Daisy and Luigi headed to the tennis court to play tennis.

-At Peach Hay's room-

Peach Hay was with Rose, the two of them looking for some article about cheerleading on the internet on Rose's laptop. "I don't get it." Rose said. "If one of them is a pom pom…that makes two of them…pom pom pom pom?"

"Don't be such an idiot, Rose!" Peach Hay said. She saw someone on the window.

"AAAHH!" he falled. "Ok, I have got to practice my landing!" Wario said entering the room.

"What are you doing here again?" Peach Hay said.

"I have come for you!" Wario said. Someone else entered and landed on Wario.

"And I have come for you Rose!" Waluigi said.

"Watch it idiot!" Wario said to Waluigi. Peach Hay hided in the closet. "I'll come for you my love!" Wario yelled and opened the closet.

"Please, don't follow me anymore!"

"I just wanna date you!" Wario said.

"I'll think about it……NO!"

"Aww" Wario said and walked towards the window. "Well……" Peach Hay was stuck between the sword and the wall. "…Oh, what the heck! I'll go on a date with you! What's the harm anyway?" Peach Hay said.

"YAY!!! Where do you wanna go?"

"Um…do you like…" Peach Hay said and headed towards Wario to tell him something in the ear. "…do you like cheeseburgers?"

"YES I DOOO!!!!! I LOVE THEM!……..BUT I LOVE YOU MORE!" Wario said.

"Well, ok, let's go eat a cheeseburger. But you'll have to wait 10 minutes out the castle."

"Okay!" Wario said and exited trough the window.

-At the backyard garden-

"…So, why did you wanted to come here"

"I don't know I…" Peach sited on the fountain. Mario did the same. "Mario?"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever felt that you love someone you just met? I mean…you love him and you just know that he or she is the right person?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Mario said. "Peach…Im gonna ask you someAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Mario said falling to the fountain.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Peach said getting up to see him.

"Yes. Just a little wet"

Peach giggled. She gave Mario her hand to help him stand but in that moment Peach fell of too. SPLASH!.

Mario and Peach started laughing and couldn't stop. When Peach tried to get up she fell again because of her heels.

Mario was behind her, so he got hited too. When Peach opened her eyes she was upon Mario! She got out of there as fast as she could.

"Heheh, I think we should go take some towels" she said. "Yeah, we probably should do that" Mario replied.

Mario got out first to help Peach. Peach took off her heels and got out helped by Mario.

Toad and Toadette were walking by when Toadette saw Mario and Peach all wet, holding hands (Obviously because Mario helped Peach get out of the fountain). Toadette was a little shocked. "Peach, you never told me you had a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend, ok?" Peach said.

"Sure…" Toadette said. "Toadette, make yourself useful and get me two towels, please. If Toadsworth sees me like this, he's gonna give me one of his sermons and he's gonna get all 'bla bla bla and Princess I tell you this because I care about you and bla bla bla'."

"Ok, come on Toadie!" he said to Toad and they got away, holding hands.

"So…Mario, what was that you were gonna ask?" Peach said.

"Oh…that…I'll…tell you when we go out ok?"

"Oh, ok!" Peach said. She sited on the fountain again with Mario. They both stared at each other and they were slowly getting close to each other. When they were gonna kiss, Toad and Toadette appeared with the towels.

Toadette stared at Peach. "…And you say he's not your boyfriend!" she said.

"Oh, shut up!" she said walking towards her. She madly got her towel and walked away.

"Here's your towel Mario!" Toad said and gave him his towel. "Hey! How do you know my name?!" Mario asked.

"Oh, I'm the Toad that cooked the food on your graduation, remember?"

"Oh yeah! By the way, that chicken with rice was very good!" Mario said.

"Thanks!"

Will Mario tell Peach the thing he was gonna ask her? Will Peach Hay and Wario eat a cheeseburger? Wil Rose and Waluigi's date go out well? What came first, the chicken or the egg? Find out on the next chapter! (except the last question, haha)

Sneak peek on next chapters:

They'll be 2 more new faces! Stay tuned for next chapters, because here they come! Princess Lily, Peach's evil twin sister, and Princess Ditzy, Daisy's evil twin sister.

Now that Luigi and Daisy are together, and Mario and Peach are almost at that point, can Lily and Ditzy ruin Peach and Daisy's relationships? Find out on next chapters!


	9. When Peach Met Pauline

Disclaimer and Claimer: I don't own the Mushroom Kingdom, any of the Mario characters, or the restaurant 'Burger King'. I do own the characters: Peach Hay, Rose, and the two new faces that will appear soon. I also own the restaurant 'Pasta-a-lot'.

Chapter 9: When Peach Met Pauline

Peach got to her pink room with the pink towel on her body. She had left her dress on the laundry room. She was surprised by Daisy. She stared at Peach. Peach was shocked and waiting for Daisy for an explanation.

"I saw it all!" Daisy said.

"You did?!" Peach said more shocked than before.

"Yes, and…I think somebody have a crush!!!" Daisy said pointing at Peach.

"I…I…" Peach said thinking of an explication. "…I think that's true" she said. "He's a very sweet guy, you know?"

"Yes, I happen to know, because of two reasons. Number one…" Daisy couldn't finish.

"…because he's your ex-boyfriend and boyfriend's brother, and number two, I don't know."

"Peach, sit down. I think it's time for you to know the real story behind me and Luigi…" Daisy said and sited.

"You tell me later. Right now I have to take a bath and get all this Clorox out of me or my hair is gonna have a super-frizz" Peach said.

"I must tell you now" Daisy said Peach sat down. "Before I met Luigi, I was going out with Mario. But when I met Luigi, I fell in love with him" Peach was on her bed. "And…why did you wanted me to sit down?" Peach said. "I thought it was gonna shock you" Daisy said with a smile and left.

Peach entered a door on her room, which leaded to her pink bathroom.

-10 minutes later-

Peach Hay was walking on the sidewalk looking for Wario. She had her normal green dress with a dark green cape on her head.

"Um…Hi Wario" Peach Hay said to Wario.

"Hi, uh…do I know you?" he said to her.

"I'm Peach Hay" she said.

"My love! You came!" Wario said.

"What do you mean by 'you came'?"

"I thought you weren't gonna come! I was just about jumping to the window again!"

Peach Hay giggled and they walked to Burger King.

Three month passed and Peach and Mario were going out with the plan. Luigi and Daisy also. Wario and Peach Hay were going well, too and so did Waluigi and Rose. That little details appeared in ALL THE NEWSPAPERS AND MAGAZINES! Toadsworth was not okay with that but…

But there were two persons who were about to change the things from how they were now…

A figure entered to a dark place. There was nothing to be seen in there, until someone turned the light on.

"I'm here to talk about that mail" the female figure said sitting down.

"So, what do you think?" the other male figure said with a strange voice.

"It's genius!" the female said.

"Glad you like it. So when that's done, all returns to the way it was supposed to be since the beginning" he said.

"Just……Perfect!" she said.

Mario heared a knock on the door of his house. He opened the door to find a very familiar face. "Hey Mario" she said.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!" Mario said and hugged her.

Luigi heared all the stuff and curiosity covered him. He headed to the door to see Mario hugging Pauline. "OMG!" he said.

"Luigi! It's been a lot since I saw you!" she said and went to hug him.

They started talking and time passed when Mario heared his cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

It was Peach. "Mario where are you?" she said.

Mario was confused. "What do you mean?" he said.

"You were supposed to come to pick me up half hour ago!"

"Huh?" he said and looked at his watch. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled. Peach heared that Luigi and other person were laughing. "Mario? Are you busy? Because if you are, we can always do it tomorrow" Peach said.

"No, no! I promised you we were gonna go out tonight and I'm gonna make it!" he said.

"Oh, Okay"

"What do you say that I pick you up and get you to my house, e spend a little time here with Luigi and a friend of mine, and then we go to the disco! What do you say?"

"Oh my, I've never been to a disco. I agree!" she said.

"Ok, I'm on my way"

"Okay bye Mario, drive safe" Peach said and hung up.

Mario explained the situation to Luigi and Pauline and went to the castle to pick Peach up. Once they got to Mario's house, and Mario opened the door with a lot of amability to Peach, Pauline seemed a little…let's just say….er…jealous?

"Pauline, this is Peach. Peach, Pauline" Mario said presenting both of them.

"Nice meeting you……Peach" Paulne said a little sarcastic.

"Nice meeting you too" Peach said gently.


	10. Sleepling House

Chapter 10: Sleeping People

Peach and Pauline came to talk a lot, like they were the bestest friends! Luigi invited Daisy over to their house and when she got there the three girls talked and talked…

"I really don't know what they're talking about" Mario wishpered to Luigi.

"Girl stuff" he replied.

Suddendly, Peach got up from where she was sit and talked to Mario. "Mario, I cant go to the disco. What do you say we go to the movies?" she said to him.

"But all the cinemas are closed at night and it's 12:30" he replied.

"I know a cinema that is 24 hours"

"OK, we'll go there"

Peach got back with the girls and they started talking. Pauline came to an ending.

"Well, it was nice meeting you! But I have to go. I have some…er…bussnies to take care of" she said.

"At 1:00am?!" Luigi commented.

"Well, the person said it has to be waaaaay late so…you know. Well take care!" she said as she waved walking to the door, and then left.

Peach and Mario went to see a movie and Daisy and Luigi stayed talking at the house. When they got out from the movie, it was 3:41am and it was Saturday night, so Mario made up an excuse so Peach stayed at his house:

"It's 3:41am! Wow, that movie was long!" he said.

"Yeah."

"Oh no…it's Saturday!"

"Well, yes, why?" Peach said.

"I can't go to the castle at this time!"

"But why not!?" Peach said a little nervous.

"Because if they hear my car, they'll come see what it is, and you'll get in trouble, and Bombarto and Bombario's brothers are in the gate!" he said.

"Oh my! It's true! But then where will I stay?" Peach said.

"Well, why don't you stay at my house?" he said.

"Oh, i…I could'nt" she said. 'God! Is this really happening?' she tought.

"I insist"

"OK" Peach said blushing. 'She fell for it!' Mario tought.

When they got to their house, they were surprised to se the lights on. When they opened the door, they saw Luigi sitting asleep on the couch and Daisy was sleeping on his knees.

Mario told Peach to use his bed and he would use Luigi's. Then they were all asleep.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT BUT I MADE IT THINKING THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I HOPE THIS SATISTFIES YOU UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. Vacation

WOOO!!! I GOT MY INSPIRATION BACK!!!!!! SO HERE YOU HAVE CHAPTER 11!

Chapter 11: Vacation

Daisy woke up and noticed that she was on MB's house. "Oh my god, what am I doing here?!" she tought. Luigi noticed when Daisy got up from his knees and he opened his eyes to see Daisy on his side.

"Good morning Dai……sy?" he said. Daisy smiled. 'I wish I wake up everyday with this beauty on my side' he tought.

"OMG. Toadsworth is gonna say one of his sermons today for me" she said still smiling.

"For me too" the blonde princess was getting out of Mario's bedroom. "Oh I don't want to hear it. Please no more!" Peach cried and Daisy laughed. "Me neither" she replied.

"I GOT IT!" Daisy yelled so loud and a yawn was hear from Luigi's bedroom. 'OOPS!' she tought.

"We can go on vacation!" she said. "And…in what is this gonna hels us?" Peach said.

"Well, we sneak into our bedrooms –with help of Toad and Toadette-, make our bags and then we write a letter and leave it on your bedroom." Daisy said.

"But what if Bombarto or Bombario see us?" Peach asked. "Well, we wait for their lunch break! They always take more than an hour. We can write the letter here, that way, we don't waste time there. We just make our bags and go." Daisy said.

"OK" Peach said.

"You wanna come?" Daisy asked Luigi. "Sure"

"Peach, why don't you ask Mario to come?" Daisy said.

"M-me? Why me?" she said nervously. "I agree" Mario said coming out of Luigi's bedroom.

"OK, Luigi, can you get me 2 papers and a 2 pens please?"

"Of course" he replied and went to get it. He got back with two papers and two pens.

Daisy started writing on a paper. Peach did the same on the other. At the same time, Mario and Luigi packed their luggage.

Then, they started talking and when it was almost Bormarto and Bombario's lunch break, they got into Mario's car and headed to the castle. Peach called Toadette and said her and Daisy needed to enter trough the back door, which was easier that sneak into the window. When Bombarto and Bombario left, they did that. Mario and Luigi waited for half hour on the car near the castle.

Then, they saw Peach and Daisy each one with two bags. They put it in the trunk and headed to the airport.

-An alarm sounds and big words appear that say: "Interruption time!"

C11: Hi! This is the interruption time! Remember? Imterruption time from chapter 3? This time I imterrupted to tell you something you might be wondering…

-A voice of a women said really fast: "We are not responsible for angry readers, and we not accept flames!"-

C11: OK, so, you might be wondering…how are they heading to the airport without a pass? Well, Peach and Daisy are princesses! D-U-H: DUH. I know people might have know this but just in case…OK, let's continue!

-The big letters dissapear and the fic continues-

At the airport, the crew was thinking where to go. "I'll go to Paris!" Peach said.

"I'll go to New Jersey, and visit my family!" Mario said. Luigi agreed.

"I'll go to Disney on Orlando, FL" Daisy said. Everyone agreed. Peach made reservations on Regal Sun Resort, a hotel that's in front of Downtown Disney.

They got to an American Airlines first class plane and headed to an airport on Kissimee, OL,FL.

NOTE: Regal Sun Resort IS a real hotel and IS REALLY in front of Downtown Disney. Know that because I went to Disney on Dec 2007, and I stayed there…

WILL SOMEONE RUIN THE VACATION? WILL MARIO TELL PEACH –FINALLY- WHAT HE WAS GONNA SAY? FIND OUT ON NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. A long journey

SEE THAT I'M INSPIRED? 2 UPDATES IN 1 DAY!!! I'M AMAZED MYSELF!

Chapter 12: A long journey

The crew had been on the plane for hours and hours. It was 9:00pm. Their seats were in front of each other. –Like, Luigi facing Mario and Peach facing Daisy-. Peach and Daisy were asleep. Daisy was asleep sit on the seat, but Peach didn't realized that, -this time-, she was –the one who was- asleep on Mario's chest.

Mario and Luigi started talking. "Man, I never realized that Orlando is super far from Mushroom Kingdom" Luigi said to his brother. "Yeah, me neither. Let me check the map" he said and pressed a button on his seat. The TV on the ceiling showed a map.

"It says that we still have 5 hours on flight plus we will stop on a Airport on…Puertio Ruico…Puerto Rico for refueling and passengers."

"That's bad for the sleeping beauties" he said.

"Why?" Mario asked.

"Because when they're doing that, we have to get out of the plane"

"Excuse me sir. Would you like something to eat or drink?" a Shy Guy asked Mario. "Yes, I'll have a coke and…Luigi do you want something?"

"Err…a coke too, please" he replied.

"Here, two cokes" the Shy Guy said and gave them two cokes. "That'll be two dollars"

"Here" Mario said and handed him 2 dollars.

Suddenly the 'seatbelts on' icon went on and Mario and Luigi adjusted their seatbelts. Daisy had hers on but Peach didn't. Mario carefully adjusted hers.

A female's voice was hear. "Attention please, attention please. We will arrive in about ten minutes" And then said it in Spanish: "Su atencion por favor, su atencion por favor. Aterrizaremos en aproximadamente 10 minutos"

Luigi tried to wake up Daisy. He touched her gently and she punched him in the face and said "You're never gonna win against me!!!"

"Wake up Daisy!" he whispered-yelled into her ear. Daisy suddenly woke up yelling. "Aliens! I beat you butt!". She looked around and Luigi and Mario stared at her like 'what?!'. "Sorry, nightmare" she explained and she saw Peach in Mario's chest and Mario trying to gently wake her up.

"Let me handle this, Mario" she said. Daisy unlocked her seatbelt and walked to where Peach was. She took a deep breath. "PEEEEAAAACHHHH! WAKEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!" she yelled so loud that the captain hear her. Peach woke up and seeing that she was on Mario's chest, she blushed.

The woman speaks again. "Please, no yelling in the plane. Por favor, no griten en el avión" "OOPSIE" Daisy said.

"We will arrive now. The ones who don't have their seat belt on, put it on as soon as possible. Aterrizaremos ahora. Los que no tengan su cinturón puesto, pónganselo lo mas pronto posible." Daisy went to put on her seatbelt.

The airplane arrived at a airport on Puerto Rico. The woman speaks again. "Please, make sure that you take your handbags and/or belongings. If your destination is Orlando, Florida, make sure to take all your luggage in the luggage claim place and wait until the other American Airlines airplane arrives. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Por favor, percátese de que coja sus maletas de mano y/o pertenencias. Si su destino es Orlando, Florida, asegúrese de que coja todas sus maletas en el lugar de reclamación de maletas y espere a que el otro avión de American Airlines llegue. Gracias por escoger American Airlines"

The 'seatbelt on' light went off and the crew got out of the plane and got their bags. They looked for their gate and sited on the seats to wait for the other plane to arrive. They waited for an hour. Luigi looked at his watch. It was 10:30pm now.

"Attention passengers of American Airlines, first class, with destination of OR, FL. Please enter trough gate 9. Atención pasajeros de American Airlines, primera clase, con destino a OR, FL. Por favor entren por el portón 9"

They did that and were on another plane in first class. The crew was impatient to arrive to Orlando. After half hour –it was 11:00pm now- another woman speaks.

"Hello passengers. I'm the captain's assistant and thank you for choosing American Airlines. Please, fasten your seatbelts until the 'seatbelt light' turns off. Hola pasajeros. Soy la asistente del capitán y gracias por escoger American Airlines. Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones hasta que la luz de 'abróchense el cinturón' este apagada"

After a couple of minutes the airplane went to the air. Everyone fell asleep. Do you want to know what are they dreaming? If your answer is no, skip this part:

-Mario's dream-

Mario was in the videogame 'New Super Mario Bros.'. He has now just defeated a dragon-like turtle (Bowser) and saved Princess Peach. Peach kissed him and he fainted.

Everything went black. When he 'woke up' he was on Peach's castle on a bed with Peach as his nurse…

-Luigi's dream-

He was looking for Daisy all over the world. She had disappeared a couple of weeks ago. Three days later, he finally finds her 'asleep' on the ground. When he goes to get her, he sees the truth. She's dead. Nobody knows how or when but she got killed and there she was, on the ground, with Luigi crying on her side. "NOOOOOOO!" he yelled…

-Peach's dream-

Peach was on her castle doing nothing, as always……

-Daisy's dream-

She was a toddler and she was looking for her parents when suddenly toddler Peach and not-old Toadsworth come to her to give her a good and bad news…

-The four dreams-

"Attention passengers, attention passengers. We are now arriving to Kissimmee, OL, FL. We hope that you enjoyed the flight. Please keep your seat belts on until the 'seatbelt on light' turns off…"

Mario woke up and looked at his watch. It was 1:10am now. He woke up his friends and waited until the airplane arrived.

"…Atención pasajeros, atención pasajeros" the woman kept talking. "…Estamos aterrizando a Kissimee, OL, FL. Esperamos que disfrutaran el viaje. Por favor mantengan su cinturón puesto hasta que la luz de 'cinturón puesto' se apague."

The airplane finally landed. "Please, make sure that you take your handbags and/or belongings. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Por favor, percátese de que coja sus maletas de mano y/o pertenencias. Gracias por escoger American Airlines"

They did the routine to get out of the airport and rented a car. Luigi had packed a GPS, so they followed the GPS's directions to Regal Sun Resort. There they did the check-in and went to their rooms. Mario and Peach had one room, and so did Luigi and Daisy. They connected by one door in the rooms.

"We'll unpack tomorrow" Mario said and Peach agreed. Mario slept in one bed and Peach in another, since the rooms had 2 beds. And the same with Luigi and Daisy.


	13. Luigi's Secret

Chapter 13: Luigi's Secret

Luigi hears the phone ringing and answers it. "Hello?"

"This is the wake up call you demanded yesterday, sir" a woman said on the phone.

"Oh, yes. Thank you" he said back.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day!" the woman said and hanged up.

Luigi woke up Daisy from a distance so he didn't got hurt (haha). Daisy woke up and looked at him with a smile. He knocked on Mario's door very loud then closed his and went to the bathroom.

Daisy was still on the bed but awake. She was thinking about when she was younger and was Luigi's girlfriend. 'I can't believe that I found him and actually talked to him. And I can't believe that I'm his girlfriend again' Tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

Then she hears a knock on her door, she hides her tears and opens the door to see Peach. "Hi cousin" she says.

"Hi Daisy" Peach replies back. "Um…do I disturb?"

"No, of course not. Come in"

"Where's Mario?" Daisy asked noticing that there was no sign of Mario on Peach suite.

"Oh, he's on the restaurant eating breakfast. He woke up earlier"

"And you are ready?!"

"Yup. Aye you ready?" Peach said giggling and Daisy smiled.

"Well then can I use your bathroom? Maybe we get faster that way"

"Of course!" Peach replied and walked into her suite. Daisy came in after a couple of minutes with a towel, clothes and accessories on her hand. She goes into the bathroom to take a bath and Peach closes the door that connects the suits, and goes on the bed to watch TV.

Peach hears some noises from Daisy's suite and punt the TV on mute. She hears a long noise. "OOOOWWWWW!!" Luigi cries. Then nothing. Peach turns the mute off and keeps watching TV. After 10 minutes, Daisy comes out of the bathroom ready to go.

Luigi opens his door and shouts from there. "Hey girls! I'll go get Mario and then I'll call you okay?"

"Okay" Peach and Daisy shout at the same time. Luigi left his door open just in case. Daisy and Peach keep watching TV.

Luigi goes up to the fifth floor and looks for Mario on the restaurant. When he founds him, he sits with him. "So, how's the food in here?" he asks.

"Awesome!" Mario replies smiling.

"Mario. You're my brother, and you know I always tell you everything so…I'm gonna tell you something…"

"You ate the pasta on my suite's fried didn't you!!??" Mario says angry.

"Mario! I'm not joking! And no!"

"OK. Tell me bro" Mario says.

"Okay, so…I know I've known Daisy for a 'short time' but…I think I love her"

"I could see that the entire time" he replies.

"I'm not finished! I-…" Luigi says and blushed softly. "I'm gonna ask her to…marry me" He blushed even more.

Mario was mouth-wide-open. Then laughed. "OH MY GOOOODDDD" he said and hugged Luigi. "I really wish that she says yes and that you be happy" Mario said.

"Thanks. I wish too…"

"Well, we better go. The girls are probably waiting for us." Mario said and got up with Luigi and got into their suites.


	14. NOTE TO THE READERS AND STORY ENDING

Readers, Im SOOOO sorry I can't update…

School got me baaaaad so I can't update this story the only thing I can do is tell you how it ends…

Toadsworth discovers them on the hotel and gets the princesses home. Mario and Luigi secretly follow bla bla bla bla bla Bowser attacks bla bla bla and for thank you Toadsworth let Mario and Luigi marry the princesses and W PH and WL R date and are engaged.

The end XP

Sorry about that but that's better that not updating never right?


End file.
